


Pattern and Cold

by SleepyChaoticEntity



Series: Writober 2019 [10]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Apparently I barely had any idea when I wrote this so, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Taako is an angsty boy, Y'know as a rough timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyChaoticEntity/pseuds/SleepyChaoticEntity
Summary: Taako has a pattern, one Lup has noticed. And it's one she can't do a lot about.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans & Taako, Lup & Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Taako
Series: Writober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Pattern and Cold

Taako had a pattern. He’d had a pattern for over 200 years, and while he hadn’t noticed, Lup had. She’s sure that she has a pattern she hasn’t noticed and he has because they’re twins. They literally know each other better than they know themselves. 

But this isn’t about her. This is about her dumbass brother who has trust issues and it reflects in his pattern. It starts with the initial bullshit, could be he likes someone, could be that Lup died in a cycle, could be he’s considering trusting someone. That last one happened a lot in the first twenty or so cycles before he trusted the entire ship unconditionally. The first one had happened a grand total of like five times in their entire lifetime. That one in the middle though? Current situation.

After the initial incident, Lup dying not even two months into the cycle, he closes himself off from everyone. Literally everyone. Even Lup, though that’s irrelevant here because she’s not there. She’d heard from Barry that the last time she died he locked himself in his room for a week, only coming out so that the crew didn’t have to eat shit cooking. They assume the only reason it only lasted a week is that Magnus hadn’t been able to sleep one night, and upon hearing sobbing from Taako’s room he’d investigated.

Once he’s done closing himself off, he ignores the issue when it’s brought up, becomes cold and volatile. Magnus had gotten him to open up that night and from then on whenever someone tried to bring up Lup, he would run off to cook, or bake, or really do anything else. This lasted several months where he progressively got more and more irritated and it became impossible to escape his anger.

Eventually, all of that anger explodes. Sometimes it does come out in an angry way but most of the time it’s an emotional, sad thing. Apparently Barry had been working in his lab, continuing his analysis of the light, when Taako walked in. He seemed about to burst at the seams, but also like he didn’t want to talk about it. So Barry said hello and went back to his work, waiting for Taako to open up. He’d spent enough time around the twins that he knew how to deal with it. This went on for three days, and on the third day, without prompting or saying hello Taako asked Barry why he hadn’t asked what was wrong. 

_“Well, in my experience that makes you less likely to talk. I figured you would come out with it when you were ready.”_

According to Barry, Taako had been stunned and then he’d sat across from Barry, not where he had sat the last two days, took a breath and then talked. Barry put down his tools and he listened. When Lup got back she asked Taako about why he chose Barry and why he’d opened up. He said that he’d been about to implode and he didn’t want that. He figured if Lup trusted Barry he did too. He also figured they’d be brothers soon enough and he should probably be able to be emotionally vulnerable with him. Lup had been thoroughly embarrassed by that comment. 

From there Taako calmed down, he wasn’t as rash or angry. It was another two months until Lup came back from there and the crew was able to help him deal with it. 

She started feeling herself get stitched back together, and before the feeling was even over she had been tackled to the ground by Taako. She laughed, happy to be able to feel her brother's arms around her again. Later she would find out that he had broken his pattern, jumped right to the end, ready to be emotionally vulnerable and skip out on hurting his family. She would be so proud of him she would kick him out of the kitchen for the day. “Go hang out with the rest of our family!” 

And he would come back to a feast, no one else knew what about, a Lup original but if Taako cried for most of the dinner they weren’t about to say anything.


End file.
